


People's Choice

by Hunter_inthe_tardis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_inthe_tardis/pseuds/Hunter_inthe_tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is injured in a hunt. You find a way to surprise Dean while Sam heals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little something I came up with yesterday afternoon. I live on a rural road and people often take their classic cars for drives or out to the beach for a car show, and I thought it would make a cute short story idea.
> 
>  
> 
> Once more my boyfriend added his own alternate scene... I should really stop letting him edit.

Sam had taken a hard hit in the last hunt and Dean refused to let him get back on the road until he was at least slightly better. "No way, man. We're gonna hang here for a few days, you can heal up and then we'll get back to the hunt."

Sam sighed with resignation and looked over to you, "So, I'm probably not gonna get any help from you either?"

"Nope." You stepped forward to fluff his pillows, "You need to rest up. Dean and I will be fine. We'll find some way to pass the time."

"We sure will!" Dean grinned.

"Gross. Just get a room a couple doors down will you?" Sam rolled his eyes, which was also his only muscle group that seemed to be working correctly.

Dean winked at Sam as he swaggered out the door. 

"We'll be right back. Do you want anything from the store?" You gave Sam a sorry look. You knew he hated to be cooped up in these motel rooms. At least at the bunker he could use the library and move from room to room..

"Just get me something fresh, Dean will just bring back greasy, fried stuff if you let him."

"Alright, fruit and a salad coming right up." You smiled at him as you left.

"Thanks, Y/N!"

***

At the store, you and Dean wandered the aisles, grabbing snacks, beer, and some pre-made salad bags. He teased you for adhering to Sam's request. "Gross, don't try to make me eat that." 

After gathering everything you needed you headed to the front of the small local store. While the older man added everything up and chatted with Dean, you looked at the assorted flyers at the end of the check stand. You saw one that caught your eye and gave you a great idea. Quickly, you grabbed and folded it into your back pocket. Dean paid the man and grabbed the bags. You took one from him and headed back out to the impala. 

At the motel, you dropped food off for Sam and excused yourself to go shower in your room while the brothers hung out. Once you were back in your room you called the number on the flyer and gave the person who answered all the pertinent information. Then, you really did hop in the shower. When you got out Dean was reclined on the bed drinking a beer. 

"So, how you wanna pass the time while Sammy heals up?" He waggled his eyebrows at you. 

"I can think of a few ways." You slid onto the bed "I actually have an idea for tomorrow."

"Yeah. What's that?" Dean replied absentmindedly, while he tugged at the back of your towel.

"Well, I think it will be a surprise. Do you trust me?" 

"Absolutely." Dean was 'absolutely' distracted at this point, pulling your towel further off, but you knew from experience he trusted you with his life.

"Ok. Then we're gonna have to get up kinda early."

"Well I planned on going straight to bed anyway." He smirked at you.

You smiled and leaned back into his arms, quite ready to go to bed yourself.

***

The next morning, your alarm went off, and as expected Dean grumbled and tried to convince you to stay in bed. 

"C'mon mister, we got places to be." You smacked Dean's ass to get him going. You'd texted Sam about your plan the night before, so he knew were you'd be.

While Dean showered, you went out to the impala and prepared for your surprise. 

"Ok, girl" You'd picked up the habit of talking to the car from Dean, "You're as ready as you're gonna be. Good luck."

"What are you doing?" Dean emerged from your shared room.

"Nevermind me. Let's go. I'll give you directions." You hopped in the passenger side, your nerves twisting your stomach in knots. 

You had Dean drive a short way out of town. As you went more and more classic cars turned onto the road. Dean admired and critiqued them as you went, enjoying himself. You neared the county fairgrounds; when more balloons and signs started to pop up, you directed Dean to turn into the fairgrounds. He finally put the pieces together.

"We're going to a car show?!" He beamed at you.

The impala pulled up to the fair booth "Parking or showing?" The attendant asked.

You smiled back at Dean and pulled the filled out flyer from your pocket with the entry fee. "Showing."

Dean's mouth dropped open, then, one of the widest grins you'd ever seen spread across his face. This was what you'd hoped for when you signed Baby up for the car show. Dean always wanted you and Sam to be taken care of. He deeply wished for you both to be happy, but he rarely tried to achieve that state for himself.

The attendant gave you the spot number for Baby and the information sign to put in the front windshield. After parking in the spot, Dean pulled you across the seat kissing you deeply, arms so tightly wrapped around you it was hard to breath. "This is the best surprise ever."

 

Dean doted on Baby, buffing her sides and spot cleaning her, suddenly he looked nervous. "What if someone wants to look in her trunk?"

You winked at him. "I thought about that." You popped the truck to show him your cover-up for all the questionable items back there. You had taken a plaid woolen picnic blanket and spread it over the protection spell, setting the green cooler in the center of the trunk, filled with beer.

"Just don't let anyone mess with it too much. We'll just shut and lock it if we wander around."

Once Dean had smoothed over all the car's imaginary imperfections he was eager to walk around and check out the other cars. You held hands and walked the rows of cars, listening to Dean tell you the details of each car you passed and why none of them held a candle to Baby. Making your way back to your spot, a small crowd of people had gathered around Baby admiring her. Dean quickly made friends with those in the crowd, and enthusiastically answered all their questions.

You hadn't seen him look so happy and relaxed in quite a while. You left him in his element and headed over to the food stand area, grabbing elephant ears and hot dogs for the two of you. On your way back you saw the voting station. Of course you filled out a card, voting for the impala for overall people's choice.

The rest of the day was spent chatting with strangers who stopped by to comment on the impala, and enjoying your time together. By the time early afternoon rolled around you were both full of carnival food and happy. Over the loudspeakers, the show host announced that the awards would be given soon. Making your way over to the fair stage, you watched as the judges announced the winners from each category. When the impala didn't win her class or the overall award, you watched Dean's face set in frustration. 

"These morons wouldn't know a decent car if it ran 'em over. Let's go."

Your heart fell a bit, worried that he wouldn't have as good of time as you wanted him to. You hadn't considered the awards when you signed up for the show; you just thought that Dean would enjoy the process. 

"And now for our last award. It seems most of you were quite taken with a well kept old family sedan. Interesting. The people's choice award goes to the 1967 Chevrolette Impala owned by Dean Smith. People around start Dean started congratulating him and clapping his back. Dean grabbed your hand and walked up to the podium with you to collect his ribbon, making you pose on stage with him*. Back at the impala Dean posed in front of the impala with his arm around your waist for the photographer. After the photographer took the picture Dean handed her his phone and asked her to take one for you guys to keep. As she was about to take the picture Dean squeezed your waist, causing you to look up at him, and giving him the opportunity to capture your lips in his. When you got a chance to see the photo, it immediately became your favorite. You both looked happy and relaxed, Dean's gleefulness evident on the side on his face. You were going to treasure this picture for awhile.

On your way back to the motel, Dean placed the ribbon lovingly on Baby's dash. "I'm so proud of you. Actually, both of you." He smiled at you.  
Once you arrived at the motel, Dean grabbed the ribbon, and the 12 pack, and bounded into Sam's room. 

"Sammy! Check out what Baby got!"

In a way, Sam getting hurt had been a real blessing.

 

 

*just then a sudden rumble came from the speakers on stage. As you gazed at your love drenched photograph the elephant ears from earlier waged war on your colon. That rumble soon turned into a high pitched, ear piercing fart. Your ass was hovering just above a saxophone microphone on the side of the stage. You just ripped a huge elephant ear fart in front of the whole county. And then it starts to run down your bare legs. Shouldn't have worn the pencil skirt...


End file.
